Myotismon's Gay Dungeon
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: Matt cannot wait for the others—he and WereGarurumon sneak in to Myotismon's lair. WereGarurumon/Myotismon PWP.


_**Myotismon's Gay Dungeon**_

_Disclaimer: 'Digimon' and all related characters are the property of Toei Animation._

_Summary: Matt cannot wait for the others—he and WereGarurumon sneak in to Myotismon's lair._

_Warnings: Homosexual Content—Adults Only!_

_Authors' Notes: Another homoerotic PWP Digimon piece. And like my others… here is WereGarurumon for you! __ This is much darker._

* * *

"Why are we going here alone Matt?" Gabumon asked, ever-faithful Digimon to his friend.

"I told you Gabumon. T.K. needs us." He walked quietly, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"But why-" The stout Digimon was worried, after all, when Matt got into protective brother mode, he usually couldn't be dissuaded from doing something reckless, even if he thought it was a bad idea—he would go along with it, because that's what their friendship meant to him.

"He's my brother—that's why."

"But he is not helpless. Why not wait for the others; Tai, Sora…"

"I shouldn't have to explain it to you." He suddenly turned, fingers curling in to fists inside his pockets. Matt always did have a problem with his little brother not needing his help, despite living most of his life in separate households.

"I'm sorry Matt… you know I'll do anything for you." He smiled, hoping to bring some light in to Matt's rather dark world. "But you should know I still think this is a bad idea!"

As they looked up at the dark clouds surrounding Myotismon's castle at the edge of the forest, they both felt a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

"So do I Gabumon… but If T.K. is in there then that's where I am going."

"Me too." Gabumon tried to sound strong for his friend but with all the evil power the dark Digimon Myotismon held, there was no chance he'd stand against him in combat.

"Gabumon… Let's Digivolve." Matt gripped his Digivice firmly. His worries were the same and as Gabumon Digivolved to the Champion level, Garurumon was no less worried for what lay ahead.

"I should Digivolve again." Garurumon urged as Matt climbed on the striped Wolf's back.

Matt however, shook his head, and got a good hold of Garurumon's fur. "Not yet… you will need to save your energy." _Oh man, this is a mistake_.

Reaching the castle was no trouble thanks to the fast four legs of the Wolf who although held concerns about their chances, still bounded along the misty trees with all the ferocity of the warrior he was. It was strange that they had not yet encountered any of the illustrious army or guards that he had under his wing.

Though of course, that was nothing to complain about.

"How do we get inside?" Matt queried, looking up at the high stone walls. The drawbridge at the front was up and as the sun was still up, it was because Myotismon would be sleeping, and the drawbridge in the up position meant he was trying to keep people out. Meaning he was vulnerable.

Matt shook that though from his head.

He was not there to fight Myotismon; he had to tell himself that this was strictly a search-and-rescue mission because there was no way they'd win if they found him- Or if _he_ found _them_ for that matter.

"I know a way. Just let me Digivolve!"

Matt was skeptical. It shouldn't be this easy. But he had no choice. He nodded, and jumped off his back just in time to see the white light surround the wolf, as his body morphed and altered itself; standing on hind legs, which grew and gained muscle, as did the rest of his body. In moments the powerful werewolf known as WereGarurumon; the Ultimate form of Gabumon was standing before him: Muscle-bound and sexy as hell.

"Alright, let's do this!" WereGarurumon was definitely a go-getter. He ordered Matt to cling on to his back, which he did, grabbing on to WereGarurumon's belt as his fur had shortened too much to gain a strong hold. And so WereGarurumon dug his claws—feet and hands, in to the stone wall, and bound up the vertical surface in a matter of seconds, still with Matt hanging on to his pants not at all worried that he'd fall.

After they had ascended to the turrets of the castle, Matt wasted no time in breaking free from his partner and running aimlessly to find a way in. There was a big old wooden door, heavy and fortified. Matt couldn't open it, despite shoulder barging desperately.

He stopped. Panting and red faced as WereGarurumon's large hand found his shoulder, gently guiding him away from the door while he tried; a solid kick from his huge foot quickly burst the doors hinges from the inside and it came toppling in to the room and taking a few bricks with it.

"Knock knock."

"Good job WereGarurumon, now let's find T.K.!" Matt barged passed the stud Werewolf and in to the room; a study of sorts. Dusty and disused with several shelves of ancient-looking volumes filling the shelves and plenty left over, piling up in the corners. Matt didn't waste time in reading any of them. "I bet Izzy would treat this like Disneyland." Matt, however, ignored the collective of knowledge and ran through to the next door, which unsurprisingly—didn't open. "Come _on_! Stopped again? You _cannot_ be serious!"

But just as WereGarurumon raised his mighty foot to cause more property damage, Matt gasped.

"Wait!" There was a key on a hook next to the door. Matt hastily unlocked the door, and realized just then how loud their entrance had been. "You need to be more subtle man."

WereGarurumon, who was stood like a crane on one leg, finally got to put his leg down, comprehending with disappointment, that he had no cause to kick more doors down. "Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed that his moment to be cool had passed.

The door creaked loudly open as Matt peered round the corner.

"Huh? No guards _inside_ either? This is getting a little suspect." But in spite of his suspicions, the blonde haired teen pressed on, squeezing his slim body through the space in the open door as to not make more noise. _Where is T.K_.?

"Matt?" WereGarurumon was close behind him, but could not squeeze through the small gap in the door.

"What's the matter? —Come on." He whispered, helping the werewolf squeeze out of the study and in to the desolate corridor filled with cobwebs and faded art on the walls. It looked like something out of an old horror movie.

As Matt and WereGaru pushed on, they explored every room but saw no sign of T.K.

"This is very bad Matt."

Matt knew his partner was right; there was a sweat on the back of his neck that just wouldn't go away. He was sure T.K. had been here, but maybe he had more sense than to just walk inside Myotismon's lair alone.

"_Damnit_!" Fist met wall as Matt shuddered, fear coursing through him.

WereGarurumon hated when Matt got like this—he was so hard to calm or even reason with. So, he didn't try and continued to explore every search option.

Finally, Matt decided that enough was enough and they should leave before the sun went down.

"Wait… let's try the basement." WereGarurumon noted—it being the last room to go, he figured the search had been pointless if they left even one avenue unattended. They both agreed and opened the door to the basement, and proceeded to take the first few steps down in to the unknown.

"What is this place?" Matt quietly whispered.

Neither of them were sure, but on the walls were chains; like handcuffs for prisoners, and stocks and there was also cells with iron bars on the doors.

It was a dungeon. Dark. Too dark for even one ray of sunlight to find…

And in the center of the pitch black room sat a coffin, with the lid half off. Suddenly they both froze, not sure what to think. Heats beat faster than the wings of bats as Matt crept silently up to the coffin, his fears were invalid.

"An empty coffin?" WereGarurumon scratched his head, sighing heavily with relief but also with apprehension.

"Where's T.K.?" And it was then that they looked at each other; worry crossing their features as they heard an evil laugh, echoing throughout the room.

"_Fools_!"

"It's Myotismon!"

"Did you think I would leave my castle unguarded!?" The Vampiric Digimon glided down from above them, pale face smirking with an evil satisfaction as he descended on the steps behind them, his cape wrapped around his body like a black shiny cocoon. His fangs gleamed, even in the darkness that was the dungeon, he still radiated an air of self-satisfied evil. Myotismon was exactly the kind of Digimon that they didn't want to encounter.

"It's a trap!" Matt shrieked, pointing his finger at the blonde creature that only laughed in response to matt stating the obvious. Not only had they walked in to a trap—deep within his castle, but also they were in his element now, darkness, and he held every advantage over them, despite WereGarurumon being there.

Myotismon laughed evilly.

"He's blocking the exit!" Matt always held a braver stance than perhaps he had inside, he wasn't Tai after all. Usually what Tai thought was a good idea; fighting and all around recklessness, Matt seemed to disagree with. His own jealously that the others found him as their leader had never washed away. His own ideas followed the lines of Joe or Sora—being smart and taking a closer look at the situation before just head-butting it. Unfortunately, this was a special case, and Tai wasn't there to do the fighting, there was only one way out—through Myotismon, one of the most powerful evil Digimon in the DigiWorld.

"I'll take care of this Matt! Wolf Claw!" When his partner issued no orders, seemingly rigid with fear and contemplation, WereGarurumon took matters in to his own paws, and leapt at the Vampire, crossing his claws over his chest and slashing them through the air—causing a cross-shaped red wave of energy which thrust against Myotismon's cloaked body, and bounced off, and hit the ceiling instead, cracking it.

Myotismon smirked triumphantly.

"Grisly Wing!" Finally, he opened his cloak, but immediately both Matt and WereGaru were blinded by a flurry of furious attack bats, which sprang forth from his attack. Matt found himself shielded by his partner, whom had wrapped his strong arms around his small body, taking the brunt of the attack in the back. And because he couldn't protect and attack at the same time, Myotismon took advantage of the situation. "Crimson Lightning!" And in his hand formed a whip, formed entirely of red electricity, which he proceeded to cruelly whip against the Werewolf's back, repeatedly.

When WereGarurumon grunted and fell to his knees, Matt was left vulnerable for a second, but the Werewolf Digimon would never let that happen as long as he had feet to move with. He stood, and once again took his position to stand between Matt and Myotismon who had no descended the stairs to confront them. He clenched his fists, golden eyes glaring at the Vampires' blue eyes, growling defensively. "Wolf Claw!" And the remainder of the bats simply disintegrated under his power.

"Is that it?" He dared to take more, and he would defend Matt with his life as the bearer of Friendship.

"I'm just getting started! Grisly Wing!" Once again the Powerful Digimon unleashed a frenzy of bats.

WereGarurumon however, wasn't planning on doing this all day—he ran, straight at Myotismon, well and truly in attack mode.

"Garuru Kick!" He leaped forth with surprising grace, but as he moved his body in to the kick, Myotismon's attack had swept him off his feet and in to the air—where they attacked brutally. WereGarurumon could do nothing but watch from the air as a handful of bats strayed off to carry his friend Matt away, sending him crashing in to a stone wall. He felt helpless, the more WereGarurumon fought, the more damage the bats did, he was losing energy fast, all this time as WereGarurumon had seriously tired him out, until finally, he fell from the air, crashing on to the lid of Myotismon's coffin

"Argh!" Matt's screaming caught in his throat as the bats held Matt against the wall.

"Matt!" The Werewolf looked up from being flat on his stomach on top of the strong wooden coffin to look at his partner who he couldn't protect—he passed out on the coffin, his outstretched hand falling limp.

"Hm. Weak fool." Myotismon clicked his fingers and instantaneously, and as chains appeared on matt's wrists and feet, binding him against the wall, he smirked wickedly, knowing he had defeated them.

"What are you going to do to him!?" Matt screamed out, struggling against his chains as the evil Digimon approached the unconscious Werewolf… stroking his calves.

"Oh, you'll both see what happens to intruders in _my_ dungeon!" Matt didn't notice this at first, but when he followed Myotismon's hands, he saw he was opening his own pants. He unleashed his long pale cock, unclipping his belt and letting the veiny organ pop out, erect and oozing sick cum as his victory had aroused him greatly. He grabbed WereGarurumon's legs, and pulled them down to let his Werewolf ass stick up in the air. "Hm-ha! Hah! Hahaha!"

"Matt… ng… Don't look…" The Werewolf's eyes creaked open, too exhausted to fight back as Myotismon dragged him closer, and left the Wolf's ass open and vulnerable at the edge of his coffin.

"WereGarurumon!" When blinking the tears away wasn't working, he screwed his eyes shut just as Myotismon positioned his manhood at the other Digimon's entrance.

"Argh!"

He blocked out the sound of his friends' penetration.

"Urgh… Is that all you got?"

"You want more? Then you'll get more…"

"_ARGHHH_!"

Tears streamed down Matt's face. The grunting and groaning followed by the obscene slapping of skin on fur and Myotismon's sick laughing. WereGarurumon was putting up a fight though—never caving in.

For Matt.

All he saw was the blackness of his eyelids. It felt like an eternity, the sickening sounds piercing in to his memory that would last forever. He tried to think of ways to get out of this situation. Tai would show his courage and win against the odds, and Sora's love would overcome all in their path. And Matt… Matt had friendship. He would find a way.

"Let him go." He whispered, still trying to block out the sounds. "_Let him go_!" He shouted.

And forced open his eyes. But what he saw; he had never expected to see.

"Matt…" WereGarurumon moaned with restrained pleasure, his red cock was raw and hard as a rock as the werewolf pumped at brutal speeds.

Myotismon wasn't even pinning him down anymore.

"I'm sorry… I can't take it…" The werewolf grunted each time the vampires hips bucked against him. He could feel the big cock pulsating inside him and every time it rocked his prostate, sent waves of pleasure through him, and he couldn't hold on, much to his own disgust. "…Hurts so _good._"

Matt cringed, but his eyes were wide open, locked on the sight before him. "It's okay…" He sighed, the shameful signs of an erection tenting his pants. "Just look at me baby, it's okay."

And WereGarurumon did. Their eyes locked and Matt gave him a sad smile as he saw the pain and pleasure wracking his friends' body as he shook with each violent thrust.

Matt hated this; bound, and forced to watch. He imagined it was himself fucking WereGarurumon.

And WereGarurumon imagined the same. It didn't take long after that.

"Ahh! Matt!" He came, shooting masses of thick splooge. The first two loads hit his furry chest, making him sticky and hot. This was too arousing; he aimed his cock and milked his nut all over his face, sighing in pleasure as the hot liquid coated him along with the added bonus of a slimy mouthful sliding down his throat.

"Ng… Ahh! Ohhaghhh!" Matt screamed, the dampness on the front of his pants became much more pronounced, the pulsing underneath quickly soaked through his shorts and jeans as a thick sloppy white fluid dripped down his thighs. He felt disgusting, getting off on his friend being raped. Worse than that—the best orgasm of his young life and it felt fucking amazing.

Myotismon didn't last long either, but neither of them noticed his slowed pace or breathy shots as he spilled his load deep inside the wolf's guts.

WereGarurumon felt hot all over, his body throbbing with gratification, he chewed the hot sticky mess in his mouth slowly and under a haze of white-hot ecstasy.

"Oh my god…" Matt panted so heavily; sweat drenched his hair and indeed every other part of his body too. He had just experienced the first orgasm of his life, and although he wasn't quite sure what happened exactly, or what kind of sadistic fuck had taken over his cock, but he was not ready to talk about it.

"Lord Myotismon!"

"Hm?" The Lord Digimon turned, the door was still closed but the sound of DemiDevimon's irritating voice from the outside was clear enough.

"It is time for your six o'clock feeding, if you don't go feed now I'm afraid you may be too late!"

"Thank you DemiDevimon." He smirked evilly at Matt before snapping his fingers, causing the chains binding him to suddenly break apart, releasing him. "I am done here; prepare my carriage."

The evil Digimon looked back once more before leaving.

A good job too because Matt was ready to wipe that smirk off his face if he wasn't so busy trying to wipe the cum off the front of his pants.

They were alone now, and for some reason, Myotismon had left, leaving them to go free—after having his fun.

Matt then remembered poor WereGarurumon.

"Gabumon?" He saw the rookie Digimon, weakened from the sex, de-Digivolved, standing before him—still sticky with WereGarurumon's release. He blushed heavily, but smiled.

"Yes. I am alright Matt." Their eyes locked, firmly remembering what happened, but neither of them needed to say a single word more about it. It was their secret. "Better than alright." He whispered.

He could only respond with a smile: Because together, their friendship would get them through anything.

"Matt? Are you in here?"

"Huh? That sounds like…" It was. "T.K." "What are you doing in here!?"

Matt's younger brother came scampering in, followed by faithful Patamon. He looked flushed, like he had spent a good amount of time keeping out of Myotismon's sight. The boy beamed brightly, seeing his brother and Gabumon, alive and well—if not slightly sticky.

"Why, rescuing you of course!" He smiled brightly, dashing to help Gabumon stand.

"T.K." Matt felt so stupid. After all this time, he didn't have enough faith in his little brother to trust that he could make it alone. He felt tears prick behind his eyes.

"Matt are you crying?" It wasn't something that happened often, so everyone in the room went deadly silent and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Don't be silly! Matt's not crying!" Spouted Gabumon; quickly regaining his strength in order to come to Matt's side. To once again be Digimon to his partner.

"No… I'm… just so proud of you T.K." He clenched his fist, feeling much stronger after the ordeal. After all, he didn't think T.K. needed to know what had just happen—that would be one secret brothers would never share.

"Aww… Matt." T.K. stopped to look at Matt. The poor kid always had trouble not knowing when he was blushing, and usually made a fool out of himself when he tried to hide it. Matt loved his naïvety sometimes.

"As much as I love mushy stuff, we need to leave before Myotismon gets back!"

"Huh? Your right Patamon!"

Patamon led the way, heaving his plump little body on those surprisingly strong wings. The four of them left via the front door.

Back outside in to the fresh night air.

"Hey Gabumon? Your fur is all sticky." The boy said, dipping his finger in the translucent fluid before looking at it curiously.

Mat cringed and so met Gabumon's furious blush of quiet denial as they walked on, hoping to just forget the whole thing and give Gabumon a very long bath.

Exactly why Myotismon didn't outright destroy them would be a question that may never be answered, because once they rejoined the rest of the group, it was time to do battle with him again—this time in the human world; A battle of which he would not return from. No one was sorry about that.

-End-


End file.
